Realization
by Gabbyfan923
Summary: One shot. Takes place after "In The Dark", Gibbs has a realization.


"_For a man who can see more than most people, I managed to miss the thing that counts the most…better late than never, I suppose."_

Something about the words he spoke hit Gibbs hard. Since meeting the blind photographer, he had felt some kind of connection to him; mainly because he has managed to overcome his disability—which Gibbs admires. However, as he sat (hours later) at his desk, he wondered why that particular sentence had stayed with him.

He had always believed himself to be a leader, a teacher, and a friend. But still, _something_ was bothering him. Something he couldn't understand…yet.

_Ding!_

Looking up, he couldn't help but feel a smile spread across his tired face as he saw a certain perky scientist heading in his direction.

"Hey Gibbs. You're here late. I thought you guys wrapped up the case?"

"We did."

"Oh. Then…wha—"

"Just thinkin'".

"I see. So is it one of those you're thinking cause something's hinky or you're thinking cause you and your boat got in a fight and you're not wanting to head home yet?"

He heard himself laugh at her question. No matter the case, the day, or situation, Abby could always make him feel better. It was probably why he made so many excuses to see her during a given day.

"You still there, El Jefe?"

"I'm here, Abs. Just—"

"Ah, well, I was about to head out. Don't suppose to you wanna share some takeout?"

"Not tonight, Abby. But thanks."

"Anytime, boss-man. See you at '0 600 hours, Sir!"

"Don't call me Sir, Abs."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

He watched her literally bounce into the elevator, giving a mock salute as she hid a laugh. He tried to re-focus but suddenly felt tired. Rubbing one hand over the length of his face as he tipped his chair backwards, he sighed.

Standing up, he turned to grab his coat when something caught his eye. Picking the item up, he gave another laugh while flashing back to the day she gave it to him…

"_Happy birthday, my silver-haired fox!"_

"_Abs, I---"_

"_You don't celebrate birthdays, I know. BUT, that doesn't mean I can't."_

_She tried to look innocent as she held her hands behind her back, which served to jut out her chest towards the older man._

"_What'a got for me?"_

"_Ta da!"_

_Abby had waited until the three other agents had left the building for lunch before making her way upstairs…she hadn't wanted to embarrass Gibbs._

"_What is it?"_

"_Open it up, geez, you'd think you never got a present before!"_

"_Not too often, Abs."_

"_Aww, I feel sorry for you, Gibbs."_

"_Abby---"_

"_No no no, you gotta just rip into it. Like this!"_

_Apparently Gibbs had been opening gifts wrong his entire life; he always looked for the seem of the wrapping paper then carefully undid all the tape so as to not rip the paper. But Abby was impatient._

"…_there!"_

_Upon opening the box, Gibbs was met with a small animal-like figurine._

"_It's a fox!" She said as though it should make perfect sense._

_Rolling her eyes, she picked it up and moved in towards Gibbs._

"_Cause I call you my 'silver-haired fox'…get it?"_

_He had to admit it was clever._

"_Thanks, Abs."_

"_And you gotta keep it on your desk at all times, 'k?"_

"_Why's that?"_

"_For luck, duh!"_

_Not waiting for another word, she threw her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies in close together. Gibbs took a second to smell her lilac shampoo and infamous gun-powder perfume. Setting the box down, he wrapped his arms around her back and returned to hug._

"_Happy birthday, Gibbs."_

"_Thanks, Abs."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since then, it had never left his desk…not counting, of course, the months he spent in Mexico with Mike Franks.

Whether it was the memory, the words still in his memory from the photographer, or just simply fate…Gibbs figured it out. A look of pure confusion crossed his face as struggled to remain upright. Moments later, he gave up and retook his seat as images and words flashed through his memory.

_ABBY: You went to see Ducky before you came to see me!  
GIBBS: Is there a priority here I don't know about?  
ABBY: A girl likes to be thought of first. _

_ABBY: All you had to do was ask, Gibbs.  
GIBBS: Okay. Okay, I will try to remember that for next time._

_ABBY: That's what I love about you, Gibbs. _

_Gibbs: "Tell Abby I want her."  
Abs: "Oh Gibbs, I never knew!"_

_ABBY: …for getting me out of sensitivity training. We were about to do trust falls and those guys in administration have wandering hands. (AS GIBBS) Just give me their names, Abs, and I'll break them for you!  
(CONT. AS ABBY) I know you will, Gibbs, and that is why I love you._

_ABBY: Wait, I still have a minute and change left. Um… I know you're really busy with the case, and I understand.  
GIBBS: Understand what?  
ABBY: That you forgot my birthday.  
GIBBS: I didn't forget.  
ABBY: You didn't?  
GIBBS: No. _

_ABBY: You are security, right? Don't let Gibbs leave the building! I already told you why, Tom!  
GIBBS: Abby?  
ABBY: Nevermind! False alarm! Gibbs, thank god! I was so sure that you'd be half way to Mexico by now. Sorry. You're a flight risk.  
GIBBS: Abby!  
ABBY: We're going to figure out this case, Gibbs! We always do! _

_GIBBS: Talk to me, Abs.  
ABBY: I've got everything for you, Gibbs._

_GIBBS: Not bad for a blonde.  
ABBY: You know, there's no statistical evidence that say blondes have lower I.Q.s than any other hair color.  
GIBBS: I'll take your word for it, Abs.  
ABBY: There's more, if you're interested, Mister President._

_ABBY: Tell him you love him, McGee. It works for me.  
_

The only words spoken the rest of the night were, "Oh shit!"


End file.
